deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Roman Centurion vs Mughals
The Roman Centurion famous warrior of the Roman Empire take on the Mughals, the Islamic conquerors of India! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Roman Centurion Backround Origin-Rome. Activities-Leading the army, maintaining the Empire, conquest. History-The Centurion was an officer in the Ancient Roman army. They were often selected for their skill and valor in battle. Centurions led their troops from the front lines, leading and inspiring their men by example. They also sought to display the skill and courage which may have got them their rank in the first place. However, because of their presence on the frontlines, they suffered a disproportionate number of causalites in battle when compared to their subordinates. Each Centurion was put in charge of a centuria, or century containing about 80 men. Being directly responsible for the training and discipine of the legionaries under his command, centurions had a well-deserved reputation for dealing out harsh punishment. Equipment Mughal Backround Origin-India. Activities-Maintaining their empire, conquering. History-The Mughals: Islamic conquerors of India who ruled from 1526-1858. These warriors subdued the Indian Sub-continent, bringing with them not only a new faith, but new weapons and ways of war, which where mixed with those of the land they conquered. In the land of a million gods, in the birthplace of Buddha, the scimitar of the Middle East went hand in hand with the War elephant of the deep east. From musketeer ground troops and Armored cavalry to War elephants that bore cannons on their mighty backs, the Mughals where a force to be reckoned with... Equipment Battle/Voting information The battle will be a 3 on 3 and will take place in a field. Voting is in the form of points, 2 point for descriptive edges or 2 paragraphs. 1 point for 2 paragraphs or edges that are not that descriptive, and 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends May 11 2013. Battle Roman Centurion Mughal The wind fell silent upon the frontier. The only noises to be heard were that of insects that prowled the forest and the Centurions huddled around a small fire, speaking of their feats of bravery against the barbarians. The talk however, brought more attention than they wished. The Centurions would have to prove what they said was no lie, but in fact truth as the Mughals descended upon the camp. The Mughal leader led the way for his troops. Their army crippled, their supplies drained, the three were in desperate need of food. Slowly drawing an arrow from his quiver as he watched from the bushes he took aim at one of the Centurions. Suddenly, the wind picked up moments before he released the shot. The arrow flew towards the Centurions, but blew off course and went straight into the fire. The Centurions quickly scattered like ants, searching about for their weapons. The Mughal leader curses under his breath and orders his troops to charge while plotting another shot. The first Centurion grabbed his scutum that rested alongside a small stump and raised it in time to block a slam from a khanda. He shoved back the Mughal and unsheathed his gladius. The Mughal turned and slashed at the Centurion’s knee, forcing him to the ground. The Centurion however, returned the favor and thrusted the gladius into the Mughal’s leg. The Centurion tore out the gladius and sliced twice at the crippled leg, severing it from the body. The Mughal screamed in pain and fell, face first, into the dirt. The Centurion smiled for a moment before a sudden arrow soared into his eye socket. The Mughal loses consciousness and dies shortly later. The Mughal leader smiles at his shot before directing his attention to another Centurion who is combating his other companion. The Mughal had out his Sainte spear and blocked a slash from a gladius before hitting the Centurion with the blunt end of his spear. The Centurion spat out a tooth and slashed once more with the gladius. Suddenly an arrow sliced part of his hand, causing him to drop the gladius. He had no time to react before the Mughal thrusted his Sainte spear into his side, twisted the blade as he removed it from the Centurion’s body. The Mughal leader felt his quiver for another arrow when suddenly an arrow flies by and slices the string into pieces. He lowered the bow and felt on the ground for his katars as the Centurion fired another arrow, this one missing and hitting a tree behind him. The Mughal leader called to his ally, who rushed to engage the Centurion. The Centurion dropped the bow and grabbed a dolabra with his right hand, and a scutum in his left hand. He charged at the Mughal, stopping in time to block a thrust with his scutum. Before the Mughal could react he slammed him in the throat with his dolabra. The Centurion tore out hit dolabra and watched the Mughal leader approach, a katar in each hand. He switched his left katar from single blade to three blades, single blade to three blades, but this did little to intimidate the Roman who slashed with his dolabra in an arc. The Mughal leader backed away in time to dodge the attack and he went on the offensive. He thrusted with his right hand, injuring part of the Centurion’s wrist. The Centurion dropped his dolabra in pain and shoved the Mughal back with his scutum. He clutched his gladius with his bloodied hand and unsheathed it. The Mughal managed to stand as the Centurion slashed his cheek and followed up with another shove with his scutum. He fell back words, slamming his head on a tree behind him. The Centurion hacked away at the Mughal leader, reducing his face to mush and blood. The Centurion examined his hand, it was bloodied, but he can survive. He sheathed his sword as the sun rose behind him, brining light once more upon the Roman Empire. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion The Centurions were able to win this fight thanks to superior training, teamwork, expereince, and weaponry. The Mughals are good combatants, but the Centurions brought about one of the most well remembered empires in history. Category:Blog posts